Tempête
by Follinette
Summary: Traduction de la fic Windstorm de NatashaRostova13. Une série de drabbles Lily/Narcissa. Suivez le couple durant Poudlard et après, jusqu'au jour de la mort de Lily. Femslash.
1. Prologue

**Titre original : Windstorm**

**Auteur : NatashaRostova13**

**Titre en français : Tempête**

**Traductrice : Follinette**

**Note de la traductrice : **J'aime beaucoup le couple Narcissa/ Lily, et j'ai trouvé le prologue de cette fic particulièrement touchant. J'ai donc décidé de la traduire. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas particulièrement forte en anglais, j'ai d'ailleurs eu besoin d'ouvrir plusieurs fois mon dictionnaire, et je ne prétends donc pas fournir une traduction parfaite. Mon seul objectif est de permettre à ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais de découvrir cette fanfiction, et de passer un moment agréable en la lisant.

Dans sa note de fin, l'auteur priait uniquement ses lecteurs de laisser une review, et leur faisait part de son affection.

* * *

**Prologue : Pétales**

C'était un matin lumineux et clair de début décembre. Narcissa Malfoy se tenait seule dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, le regard fixé sur une pierre tombale en marbre.

La tombe de Lily et James Potter était couverte de fleurs. Toutes les sortes possibles et imaginables de fleurs étaient visibles parmi la masse odorante. Il y avait des orchidées violettes, des jonquilles jaune vif, et toutes les couleurs de roses. Evidemment, la fleur la plus représentée était le lys.

_Quel manque d'originalité, _pensa Narcissa. Doucement, elle déposa un unique narcisse blanc au-dessus des autres fleurs. _Bien que je suppose ne pas vraiment faire preuve d'originalité moi-même._

Narcissa resta encore debout, fixant le narcisse, dont les pétales blancs contrastaient nettement avec ceux colorés des autres fleurs. Une soudaine rafale de vent interrompit le calme de la matinée, en filant à travers le cimetière avec une force glacée qui éparpilla les fleurs sur la tombe. Le vent arracha les pétales du narcisse et les envoya sans délicatesse dans toutes les directions. Quand la bourrasque fut passée, il ne restait plus de l'offrande de Narcissa qu'une tige verte et nue.

Narcissa regarda impassiblement le vent faire des ravages. Ses yeux pâles étaient vides alors qu'elle fixait le narcisse détruit.

_Ca ne signifie rien de toute façon, _pensa Narcissa. _Lily disait toujours que les fleurs sont un moyen stupide pour une personne d'exprimer ses sentiments._

Le ruban argenté d'un souvenir se fraya un passage dans l'esprit de Narcissa : _La lumière du soleil d'une fin d'après midi concentrée dans des flaques d'eau brillantes le long du sentier d'un jardin. La douce odeur de fleurs à peine écloses s'élevant dans l'air. La main tiède de Lily sur son épaule. La voix de Lily, chantante et insouciante lorsqu'elle dit, _« Les fleurs sont idiotes. Pourquoi nos mères ont-elles pensé que nous appeler d'après des choses si inutiles était une bonne idée, au juste ? »

Le souvenir disparut dans un nuage de poussière argentée, mais le mal était fait. Narcissa tomba à genoux devant la pierre tombale, ses yeux grand ouverts, dans une souffrance insoutenable. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, la gorge serrée et les yeux brûlants. Et puis, finalement, les larmes vinrent, des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis six longues semaines.

Tout s'était envolé. L'amour, la haine, la _passion_ qu'avait été LilyetNarcissa—tout ça avait disparu dans le néant de la mort. _Comment tant de vie, tant d'amour, peut-il simplement s'évanouir, touché par rien de plus qu'un bref flash de lumière verte ? _se demandait désespérément Narcissa, ses yeux rougis fixés sur la tombe devant elle.

Sa relation avec Lily Evans avait traversé la vie de Narcissa avec toute la force d'un vent de décembre et, comme le vent, elle s'était évanouie aussi subitement, ne laissant rien derrière elle à l'exception de fleurs en pièces et d'une tombe solitaire.

* * *

Pour l'instant, l'auteur n'a posté que ce prologue et le chapitre 1. Je posterai ce dernier dès que je l'aurai traduit. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je pourrai les faire parvenir à l'auteur.


	2. Note

Je poste cette petite note pour prévenir que l'auteur de la fic, NatashaRostova13, a supprimé cette dernière du site. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui demander si elle voyait un inconvénient à ce que je laisse la traduction du prologue sur le site. Elle m'a répondu que non, et aussi qu'il était possible qu'elle réécrive et reposte la fanfic. Si c'est le cas je me remettrai à la traduction, et sinon je laisse ce prologue qui, je trouve, peut se suffire à lui-même.


End file.
